The present invention relates to a safety belt set having a damping effect, and more particularly to a safety belt set mounted in a car to serve as a safety means to protect the front seat backs from breaking when the car is suddenly impacted by a violent back-directed force and to firmly secure the passengers on the front seats to the seats. The present invention includes a back safety belt part and a front safety belt part. The back safety belt part thereof can be used alone on a car which has been delivered from an automotive shop, or be mounted on a car together with the front safety belt part before the car is delivered.
Safety belts have become necessary internal equipment for the existing cars to protect the passengers in traffic and to be in compliance with relevant laws and regulations. A conventional safety belt, either an oldest type with fixed length, or a common type with automatically retracting and rewinding ability, can only secure the passenger to the seat to prevent the same from dangerously inclining forward under a sudden front-directed impact force when the belt is properly fastened.
As a matter of fact, when a car is otherwise suddenly impacted by a violent back-directed force, the portions in the car which are directly subjected to the most serious destruction shall be the front seats. The pivots between the seat and the back are usually the points of breaking. At this time, since the passenger and the driver on the front seats shall be subjected to an inertia relative to the car in a direction just reverse to that would have been found when the car is impacted by a front-directed force, the conventional safety belts which secure the passenger and the driver to the seats shall disadvantageously facilitate the breaking of the seat backs due to the inertia force. In other words, the conventional safety belt does not function to prevent any backward inclination of the driver and the passenger when the car is impacted by a back directed force and therefore, body injury to the neck, waist, spine, and/or legs frequently occurs due to the broken seat backs.
To prevent any accidental explosion of the fuel tank, the Federal Government of the United States requires at least five of every newly developed cars to accept and pass an impact test in which a car is subjected to a back directed impact force at a speed of 48 Km/hr. According to the test criteria, the tested car should not have any fuel tank explosion under such a condition. In the tests done, it has been found at least the GM Oldsmobile 1978 Delta, Chrysler 1988 Plymouth Sundance, Ford 1979 Thunderbird, Toyota 1982 Celica, Mitsubishi/Chrysler 1978 Plymouth Sapporo, Subaru 1979 DL1600, and Honda 1980 Prelude have dangerously collapsed driver seats when these tested cars are impacted by a back directed vehicle running at a speed of 48 km/hr.
It is therefore the purpose of the invention to develop a safety belt set having backstop effect to eliminate the above shortcoming in the conventional safety belts.